


honey bun sugar plum

by naeuioneonenine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, rabbit hybrid jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuioneonenine/pseuds/naeuioneonenine
Summary: “Hey, Jaemin?”“What?”“Uh, I was wondering… you know, there are all the rumors about rabbit hybrids.”“What rumors?” There’s a wicked glint in Jaemin’s eye and he knows exactly what rumors Renjun’s heard.Renjun swats at his hip. “You know. The ones about you guys having fucking marathons.”“Oh. Yeah, those rumors. I know of them, why do you ask?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	honey bun sugar plum

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!

“Renjun —! Oh —” Jaemin shivers, ears tipping back, and Renjun watches him twitch. “Don’t — touch that. Like that.”

“What?” Renjun brushes his fingers against the base of Jaemin’s tail again, purposeful and deliberate. “Don’t touch what like what?”

“My, my tail,” Jaemin whines, petulant as always. “‘S sensitive.”

“Oh?” Renjun delights in the full-body quiver that goes through Jaemin when he lightly scratches his nails through the soft fur. Jaemin presses further into his lap, nose against Renjun’s neck. He snuffles, shifting, and whines again when Renjun gently combs the fuzz. “My bunny’s already so worked up and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“You’re — ha, haa — you’re — you’re touching me — a lot,” he says, jolting.

“We just started —” Renjun cuts off at the alarmingly loud moan that rips from Jaemin’s pretty mouth. The hybrid clamps his mouth shut, face pinched and eyes closed. “Jaemin? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He’s about to make a note to never tug, even the slightest bit, on his tail before Jaemin shakes his head, catching his breath.

“No, it — didn’t hurt. I’m fine, but don’t —”

Renjun blinks as he organizes his thoughts. “Wait. Is that… was that because I pulled on your tail?”

“It’s really sensitive when I’m turned on,” Jaemin mutters, ears pressed together and quivering. “Like, really really sensitive.”

“Oh. Like, how sensitive?”

“What do you mean?” The bunny huffs. “Really sensitive! Like, please stop touching it if you’re not going to fuck me right here and right now.”

“I was planning on it —”

“Then more fucking, less tail —touching!”

“Wait —”

“Renjun, please,” Jaemin says, pouting. “Please can we just fuck now? Please.” His tail twitches against Renjun’s fingers still hovering at the small of his back. 

“Hold on, I’m curious about the tail thing now,” Renjun argues. “That was more than just sensitive.”

“What are you curious about! When I’m turned on, my tail and ears get really touchy. That’s it.”

“But…” Renjun trails off, eyeing Jaemin’s ears. “How…”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin groans, sitting back. “What are you trying to ask? I’m very close to just going and getting off by myself. I ask fewer questions.”

“Can you like… come? Just from having your tail played with?”

Jaemin freezes, and his cottontail quivers, ears swiveling forward. He blinks at Renjun, and his nose twitches. “I… what?”

“I know you can come from just my fingers, so… is it possible?”

“I’ve… I’ve never tried,” Jaemin admits, and the slight flicking of his ears could be either nervousness or excitement. Probably excitement, Renjun notes, as Jaemin settles back into his lap. “I don’t know.”

“Can I try?”

“Uh,” Jaemin says, leg shaking against Renjun’s hip. “I guess? Do you promise you’ll fuck me too?”

“Anything you want if you can manage it,” Renjun answers with a tight grin because the thought of making Jaemin come just by playing with his tail is getting to him, more than he’s hopefully letting on. 

“Are we fucking on the couch or are you going to take this to the bedroom?”

Renjun is so, so tempted to just stay on the couch, but he’d rather not worry about stains tonight, so he mutters, “bedroom,” and slides Jaemin off his lap. 

Jaemin kicks off his pants and boxers, stripping his shirt off over his head, before he climbs onto the bed, dropping onto his stomach and stretching out long limbs, sighing into the pillows. His tail shakes almost imperceptibly, bright white against the bare expanse of his skin. His ears are half folded, drooping over the electric blue of his hair. 

“You’re so pretty,” Renjun whispers, and Jaemin hums, ears flicking in Renjun’s direction, turning his head to blink at him. He smiles, nose scrunching up, and beckons him over.

“Get the lube on the way over,” he says, and Renjun laughs.

“Thought you were going to say something romantic,” he teases, grabbing the lube from the drawer and tossing it on the bed next to Jaemin. 

“Now’s not the time for romance, now’s the time to fuck.”

“Eloquent,” Renjun says with a raised brow.

“You’re the one dating a rabbit hybrid,” Jaemin reminds, laughing. He pulls on Renjun until he’s close enough to kiss, and then continues, “so do something, please.”

“Fine.” Renjun strips off his own shirt and pants and kneels next to him, hands smoothing down Jaemin’s back, avoiding his tail. “I mean it. You’re so pretty, Nana.”

Jaemin wiggles his head, ears flopping sideways, and his cheeks are flushed. “I appreciate the compliments, I really do, but I’m about to start humping your bed.”

“Right,” Renjun laughs, sitting carefully on the back of Jaemin’s thighs, tracing a delicate path down his spine. The fluffy tail twitches just barely as he approaches it with his fingers, lightly scratching the unblemished skin.

“Please,” Jaemin breathes, so quietly, and Renjun hums.

He knows he should have been prepared, but the jolt that tears through Jaemin the moment he strokes his fingers through the soft fur is still surprising. The sharp cry that falls from his lips when Renjun gently rubs at his tail is just as startling, and Renjun pauses for a moment. “Nana?”

“Fuck, Junnie, that feels good,” Jaemin gasps and Renjun pins down his hips trying to rut against the mattress. 

“Yeah?” Renjun brings a hand back to the task at hand, rolling the tail between his fingers and applying different amounts of pressure to see what makes Jaemin shake.

“It’s like — like —” Jaemin manages between moans, “a really weird handjob.”

He means it as a joke but Renjun pauses, contemplating his words. “Oh. I guess it kind of is.” He takes this new thought and wraps his hand around Jaemin’s tail, lightly pulling and stroking. “Is your tail always this sensitive? You never react like this when I just touch it.”

“Only — ah, ah! Fuck — only when I’m already turned on ha —ah, oh — usually, it just feels nice,” Jaemin answers, panting. 

“Oh,” Renjun says again. Another thought occurs to him and he reaches up with his free hand to lightly brush against Jaemin’s ears, twitching and sticking straight up. They flick back as soon as he touches one, feeling like velvet under his fingers. Jaemin’s hips twitch against the bed and Renjun tsks. “No, be good. Gonna try and come just from your tail, remember?”

“But — Junnie, it’s not —” 

“If it’s too much tell me.” Renjun waits a moment for another protest from Jaemin, but he shakes his head and presses his face into the mattress. Satisfied, Renjun returns both hands to the cottontail, scratching carefully with his fingernails and massaging circles around the base. “Pretty bunny,” he murmurs, making a detour to press a dry finger against Jaemin’s entrance, chuckling at the loud keen Jaemin makes, “gonna be good for me and come just from his little tail being played with, aren’t you?”

“Ye —yeah,” Jaemin groans, and his skin is flushed a pretty red when he blinks at Renjun over his shoulder, “gonna — g’na be good.”

“You’ll tell me when you’re close, won’t you?”

“I’ve — been close, ha —ah, oh — it’s just not enough, I’m so close.” It’s not quite begging but it does come out as a whine, and Renjun hums, shifting where he’s sitting. He leans down in a moment of inspiration and Jaemin twitches at the feeling of his breath on his lower back.

“Renjun? What are you —”

The feeling of fur on his lips is weird, and even weirder against his tongue, but Jaemin goes so suddenly tense and still that the weirdness is worth it. 

He gently runs his teeth over the curve of his tail, trying to think of what feels good to a dick and apply that to a tail, and has barely gone back over it with his tongue when Jaemin shouts and shakes, back curving and muscles clenching. He twitches away from Renjun, panting, and weakly tries to escape when Renjun pins him down again.

“Fuck — oh god, oh — oh my god — Jun — Renjunnie — let — ah! Hold on! I’m —”

“What?” Renjun sits back and Jaemin pushes him off, rolling onto his back, chest heaving. “Oh.” Because Jaemin already came, smeared across his lower stomach. The hybrid catches his breath, ears slack against the pillows.

“Holy shit, Renjun.”

“Holy shit is right,” Renjun mutters, absentmindedly dragging a finger through the mess. Jaemin shivers. “You did it.” Jaemin nods, catching his breath. Renjun stares at his dripping fingers. “Hey, Jaemin?”

“What?”

“Uh —”

Jaemin furrows his brows. “Whatever you’re about to ask me had better do with you still fucking me.”

Renjun laughs. “Yes, babe, that’s still the plan.” He takes a moment to watch Jaemin grin, eyes curling up and mouth wide. “But uh, I was wondering… you know, there are all the rumors about rabbit hybrids.”

“What rumors?” There’s a wicked glint in Jaemin’s eye and he knows exactly what rumors Renjun’s heard.

Renjun swats at his hip. “You know. The ones about you guys having fucking marathons.”

“Oh. Yeah, those rumors. I know of them, why do you ask?”

It’s probably just better for him to ask outright rather than try to pry it out of Jaemin. “How many rounds can you go?”

Jaemin pauses for a fearfully long moment. “Um, like, how many times can I come? In a row or in a day?”

“What.”

“There is a difference,” Jaemin continues and he may as well be talking about the weather. “If I have breaks in between, maybe fifteen times? If it’s in a row, probably only six or seven.”

“What.”

“I think it was in my freshman year? I had a fling with another bunny. I think once we spent basically a whole weekend fucking? To be honest I can’t remember much after the like, twentieth round.”

Renjun feels faint. “Twenty.”

“But like, by the twelfth, or around there, there’s really not much left? It’s just uh… we would just keep going?”

“Jaemin.”

“I haven’t done more than ten in a while,” Jaemin says, and he’s rambling; he seems nervous although Renjun can’t figure out why. He feels like an idiot, just sitting there staring while Jaemin continues. “It gets, um, boring? If I’m on my own, and I didn’t want to ask you to fuck me through ten orgasms, because that’s like, a lot, and honestly, I don’t need to, haha, just — one or two rounds is great, really satisfying. Really. Just, you asked. So, don’t feel — don’t feel bad, or whatever — Renjun? What — oh!”

In a second, Renjun has his hand under him and back around Jaemin’s tail, stroking the fur and twisting his fingers. He hooks a hand under Jaemin’s knees, pushing him up and off the bed so that he can reach the soft skin where the tail meets Jaemin’s back without twisting his wrist. Jaemin keens, toes curling, and writhes under the sudden barrage. 

“Renjun! Ah — fuck —”

His tail shakes as Renjun toys with it, rubbing his palm along the curve the way he might the tip of Jaemin’s cock, and is rewarded with a low pitched moan from him. “That’s so hot,” he hisses, wrapping his fingers around the fluff and lightly tugging, fascinated with the way Jaemin’s back bows and goes stiff. “That’s so hot, Jaemin, fuck. You can come six times in a row with no breaks. Why did you never ask? Shit, Nana.”

“I —” Jaemin pants, hips kicking up. “I didn’t — think — you’d want — to, shit — ah, that’s a lot of fucking — most humans don’t — fuck, fuck! Can’t — can’t go that long — to, to, keep up — no one’s ever, oh god, Renjun, wanted to —” His voice goes higher with each word, gasps and groans in between syllables. “Rabbits — people always think we’re fun — until, until, oh, until — shit — people feel like they can’t satisfy one of us — ah, ah — and then, you know — th —they get performance anxiety, or something, and, and —!” Jaemin shouts, spilling across his stomach again, dripping down the divots of his abs. Renjun lets him rest his knees on Renjun’s shoulders, watching the way his come slides toward his belly button. 

“Well,” he says, “they’re wrong. And assholes, what the fuck? Who wouldn’t want to fuck you for an entire weekend? Idiots.” He reaches blindly for the lube, slicking up two of his fingers. “If I could I would take off work and spend a whole day between your legs.”

Jaemin looks up at him through thick lashes, and his eyes are sparkling. “That’s so sweet, Renjun, what the hell.”

Renjun shrugs and drives two fingers straight into Jaemin’s entrance and hooks them against his prostate, watching him react to the stretch. It’s not too much, two fingers is rarely too much anymore, but Renjun doesn’t move for a moment as Jaemin almost thrashes in his hold.

“You! You have to stop — doing that!” He groans, tight and hot around Renjun’s fingers. 

“Why?”

“You give a man a dick,” Jaemin mutters, mouth dropping open with the onslaught of stimulation. “And it’s all he thinks with.”

“What does that mean?”

“Do you know — that — that children’s book? About the moose and the muffin?”

“Jaemin?”

“What — what?”

“Shut up,” Renjun says, laughing, and leans down to kiss the words out of Jaemin’s mouth. “Please. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of tonight figuring out how many times I can get you to come.”

“Okay — but the metaphor —”

“Fuck the metaphor,” Renjun interrupts, rolling his eyes. “Just… just let me, okay? You’re thinking too much.”

Jaemin looks at him for a moment, face flushed and skin dewy with sweat. “Okay,” he finally says, just before Renjun presses his fingers up and massages the sensitive nerves. Whatever he was planning on saying is quickly cut off by a choked moan. Jaemin reaches for Renjun, dragging him down by his shoulders to smash their lips together, desperate and messy. 

This they’ve done before, Renjun slipping one, two, three fingers into Jaemin and curling them against his prostate until Jaemin comes untouched. Usually then they just fuck and call it a night, Renjun tired from a day of classes and work and Jaemin always interested in cuddling to sleep. He didn’t even think that Jaemin might not be done, might not feel the same bone-deep satisfaction that Renjun gets after a round of sex. 

“You’re thinking about it,” Jaemin murmurs, tugging lightly on Renjun’s hair to get his attention. “I knew you would.”

“You continue to amaze me with your ability to converse while I have my fingers up your ass,” Renjun says instead of answering. 

“I can do lots of things while you have your fingers up my ass,” Jaemin replies, “talking is the least of them.” He clutches at Renjun’s back and is definitely leaving little half-moons on his skin with his fingernails. Renjun shakes his head and laughs.

“Fine. I’ll stop thinking about it but we’ll talk about this later.”

“Fine,” Jaemin parrots, anything else cut off by a choked moan as Renjun adds two fingers, fitting his pinky in easily. “Oh! Fuck —”

“How are you still this tight even with four,” Renjun muses aloud, stroking the pads of his fingers over Jaemin’s prostate. 

The hybrid can’t manage an answer through his heaving breaths, clenching around Renjun’s fingers as he comes again, shuddering. He digs into Renjun’s shoulders, thighs twitching, and then whimpers when he doesn’t stop and instead slips two fingers out to focus just on massaging his nerves. 

“Oh — Renjun — ha, ah —”

“You said six times in a row, right?”

“Or seven,” Jaemin gasps, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. “I’ve never tried — tried for more. ‘S too much all at once.”

“You’ve come what, three times? And I haven’t even touched your cock yet, bunny.” Jaemin’s legs are so, so tense on Renjun’s shoulders and he can’t help but turn to the side to press a kiss into the smooth skin. Jaemin’s hips jump.

“Any time now,” he groans despite making no move to make Renjun change pace. Renjun can’t even imagine how he’d feel if he was three orgasms in with someone still rubbing his prostate, and he sort of likes the sting of overstimulation. This is more than he thinks he could handle. But Jaemin’s already rocking down against his fingers again, sighing into the crook of his arm draped over his face. 

“You’re already hard again,” Renjun marvels, lightly scraping his fingers across the planes of Jaemin’s stomach, just shy of his navel. 

“I don’t think— I don’t think I— I ever got soft.” Jaemin’s ears twitch. His eyes are glassy, lips swollen from the incessant tugging of his teeth on soft skin. “Renjun— please, more, Junnie.”

“Can you—”  
“You know I can come just from this,” Jaemin whines, interrupting. “I feel like I’m— I’ve, ah, proven— proven myself more than capable— oh, god—” 

“True.” Renjun keeps pressing his fingers rhythmically against Jaemin’s prostate, watching the way he jumps, sensitive. “Still worth asking. Usually I’m not thinking so much about all the different ways I can get you off.”

Jaemin chokes lightly on a laugh, looking comfortable against the sheets despite the sheen of sweat on his skin and the pooling mess on his stomach. “Maybe it’s your fault for dating a rabbit hybrid for like five months and never trying anything more than some light bondage.”

“Six months,” Renjun retorts, driving his fingers roughly into Jaemin’s nerves, cutting him off. “And excuse me for not wanting to play into stereotypes.”

“I can’t believe we’re talking about— stereotypes— ah— during sex,” Jaemin says, giggling through the litany of moans. “Your brain is so sexy.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and dips down for a kiss, nudging Jaemin to tilt his head for better access to his neck. He doesn’t bother answering, choosing instead to lightly bite at Jaemin’s neck, worrying the skin between his teeth until he’s satisfied with the splotch of red on the bunny’s pale skin. 

“Prostate orgasms are great,” Jaemin murmurs, chest heaving, “but it’d be nice if you’d, I don’t know, move things along.”

“Hmm?” Renjun glances down just enough to see that Jaemin came again and laughs. “Wow, bun. I didn’t even notice.”

Jaemin hums, languid and pleased. Amazing. “You’d be surprised how quietly I can come.”

“What…” Renjun blanks for a moment, trying to figure out the entendre. “What does that mean?”

“Let’s just say you aren’t always the most observant.”

Renjun stares at Jaemin, who grins cheekily up at him. “You… what? When? How often?”

“Often enough.” Jaemin shrugs as best as he can with his legs still propped up and spread. “Makes dinner more fun.” He laughs at the expression on Renjun’s face, a bright giggle that very quickly cuts off when Renjun withdraws all his fingers at once. “Ah—” 

“You’re a heathen,” Renjun decides, wiping his hands off on the towel he tossed onto the bed earlier. “An animal.”

“Well—” 

Renjun yanks Jaemin’s hips up, settling under his ass. He just takes in the sight, Jaemin flushed and covered in marks. He hopes his fingers are tight enough on his waist to bruise. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” he announces, leaning over to kiss Jaemin again, gently despite the grasp he has.

“Fucking finally.” Jaemin wiggles, nipping at Renjun’s lips with his teeth. “You haven’t even touched that yet.” He gestures at Renjun, who laughs, taking himself in hand and stroking lightly. 

“It’s fine. I’d usually be worried that you’ll be too tired but I think my worries may be unwarranted.” He didn’t realize how turned on he was until he gets some relief, dropping his face down into Jaemin’s neck with a quiet gasp. 

“How many rounds do you think you can do?” Jaemin asks, brushing a hand through Renjun’s hair. He locks his ankles around his waist, ears drooping lazily against the bed. “I don’t know what you’re—”

“I’m going to make you come as many times as I can,” Renjun interrupts, “and no less.”

Jaemin stares at him before huffing incredulously. “I’m not sure if you know what you’re signing yourself up for—” He cuts off with a keen when Renjun unceremoniously fucks into him, sliding into the hilt on the first thrust. It could be the surprise or it could be how sensitive he is but Jaemin’s back arches up and he comes again, twitching. “Shit—”

“Gonna fuck you until you stop talking so much,” Renjun says, gritting his teeth. He can’t come this fast or else he’ll never last. He wishes, for the first time, he’d let Jaemin get that cock ring when he offhandedly mentioned it once. It might help. 

“I don’t know if that’s— ha, ahh, fuck— if that’s possible,” Jaemin gasps, fingernails scratching a trail down Renjun’s back. “God— will you— please—” 

“Please what?”

Jaemin flushes, turning a pretty color of red, and hides his face. “Can you touch my tail? Again?”

“Fuck,” Renjun hisses, propping himself up with one hand and slipping the other behind Jaemin, fingers fumbling for the little puffball at the base of his spine, rolling it around in his palm. “You’re just… just too much, Jaemin.”

The bunny almost wails, jumping like he can’t decide if he wants to press into Renjun’s hand or down against his cock. He bucks up, twisting away, and Renjun yanks him back with his free hand, still pulling and rubbing at his tail. “Fuck! Renjun, oh—” He tilts his head, blinking at Renjun with teary eyes. “Can I—”

“Yeah. Lemme— shit.” It takes a lot of careful maneuvering, especially because Jaemin is intent on staying seated on his cock while they move, but Renjun props up against the headboard with Jaemin in his lap. He groans when Jaemin clenches tightly at the change of angle, and then laughs when the bunny shoves his chin into Renjun’s cheek while rocking his hips. 

“Shit,” Jaemin whines, rubbing Renjun’s neck. His chin is sharp on Renjun’s shoulder when he curls forward suddenly, Renjun playing with his tail again. “God— Renjun—” 

“Come on, bun,” Renjun says, shallowly thrusting up to make Jaemin bounce. He keens, ears draped over Renjun, and brings his arms up to wrap around his neck. 

“I’m— close, again—”

“It’s my turn,” Renjun interrupts. Jaemin groans. “Wait until I come.”

“Can’t—”

He can’t, and won’t, Renjun knows. Jaemin is terrible at being edged; he never lasts. But they both like trying. “Wait, Jaemin.”

“Please,” he whines, pulling at Renjun’s lips with his incisors, licking past his teeth. “Junnie, I can’t wait.” The words are mumbled into Renjun’s mouth, laced with heavy breaths and quiet, stuttering moans. 

“Wait.”

“No,” Jaemin says, petulantly. “C— can’t—” He drops down hard into Renjun’s lap, rolling his hips. The bunny’s fingers dig into his shoulder blades, trying to stave off the inevitable. 

He’s not sure if it's merciful or not but Renjun thrusts up anyways, hand slipping from where he was holding onto Jaemin’s waist back to his tail, left pitifully unattended. Jaemin gasps. “You’re so pretty,” Renjun says, pretending he isn’t as close to coming as he is. It wouldn’t be hard to give in and come before Jaemin caves, but it’s much more fun to watch Jaemin’s eyes water with the effort of holding back his pleasure. “So pretty, Nana.”

“I’m— I’m gonna come, Renjun, I’m—” 

“Be a good boy,” Renjun murmurs, strained. Jaemin almost whimpers, because he hates being disappointing but gets off on being bad. He barely finishes saying it before Jaemin shudders and comes again, spilling over their stomachs. 

Jaemin doesn’t even stop moving, hiccuping as Renjun plants his feet and thrusts up hard, driving straight into his prostate. His ears are flat against his head, nose quivering where he’s pressed it against Renjun’s neck. “Please, Junnie.”

The knot building in Renjun’s stomach unravels at once, shooting white like lightning through his core. He comes hard, slamming as deep as he can. Jaemin about sobs, cock twitching, and clenches tightly around Renjun who hisses, sensitive. “Fuck, Jaemin.”

“Sorry,” the bunny whines, not sounding very sorry at all. “I’m just gonna—” 

Renjun cuts him off with a disbelieving laugh. “Again?” 

Jaemin pants, thighs tight, the mess he made pooling in Renjun’s lap. He shakes, and Renjun barely lets him catch his breath before tipping them forward and laying him on the bed, pulling out because he’ll lose his mind if he stays seated inside Jaemin. The bunny blinks up at him, breaking into a delirious giggle. 

“Two in a row,” he gasps, a smug smile spreading over his cheeks. “I think that makes seven?”

“Wow.” Renjun sits back for a moment, staring. Jaemin preens. He’s fucking gorgeous, Renjun thinks, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses. He tells him so. “You’re so pretty, Nana. I can’t believe we’ve never done this before. How are you even real?”

“I’m surprised you never asked.” Jaemin hums, stretching his arms above his head. Renjun stares at him. “If you’d already heard the rumors.” 

“You just came seven times in the span of like, 20 minutes, and you look completely unbothered.”

Jaemin shrugs, scrunching up his nose. His ears swivel forward slightly, draped across the bedspread. “I dunno. I feel like I could—” He chokes on his answer, jolting. Renjun’s honestly surprised himself too; the speed at which he managed to get his mouth on Jaemin’s cock is impressive. “God—” 

Distantly, Renjun wonders what it would feel like to feel orgasm wash over him seven times. He mentally winces, but considers it all the same, tongue curling around the head in his mouth. Jaemin tries to curl in on himself, just barely, and Renjun presses him back with a hand on his hip, glaring at him warningly. Just because he likes sucking cock does not mean he doesn’t still have a pretty brutal gag reflex. He’s pushing it already, trying to take in as much as he can. 

“You don’t have to—” Jaemin squeaks when Renjun harshly pinches his thigh, glaring up at him again. “I mean it— Just because— I can— ah—” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. _You really talk too much,_ he tries to convey through narrowed brows alone. Jaemin must get it, or the gist of it, because he chuckles weakly, tilting his head back. The line of his jaw and neck catch the light and the sheen of sweat on his skin makes him glow. It makes Renjun briefly forget what he’s supposed to be doing, breathless. 

Jaemin comes dry, spine curving and fingers twisting in the sheets. It’s only the tears trailing into his hairline that makes Renjun stop, moans broken into sobs. “‘S good,” Jaemin slurs, sinking into the mattress. He turns his head to the side, chest heaving with the effort of filling his lungs back up. His ears twitch backward, drawing together and facing forward. Renjun smiles. He thinks back to a google search he did, one that Jaemin made fun of him for weeks about. 

_Rabbit ears emotions?_

Jaemin closes his eyes, sighing, and Renjun doesn’t even need the whispers to know he wants to be cuddled, wants to wrap himself in a circle around Renjun, wants to shove his nose into Renjun’s clavicle uncaring of the sweat that gathers along his skin. “ _I just want to be close to you,”_ Jaemin offered when he asked why. “ _I_ _just like being near you, I guess.”_

He protests Renjun getting up to clean them off endlessly, whining and tossing around on the bed for entirely different reasons than before, kicking his feet childishly and pouting at Renjun from where he has all the blankets twisted around his shoulders. It makes Renjun laugh, pressing his wet fingers against the bottoms of Jaemin’s feet just to hear him shriek. 

The ferocity with which Jaemin shoves his chin into Renjun’s jaw is jarring, but he seems so satisfied that Renjun decides he’ll delay his complaints until the morning. He hadn’t even realized it had gotten late. 

“You didn’t get to come again,” Jaemin mumbles, voice heavy with impending sleep.

“Mmm. It’s okay. You can make it up to me later.”

Jaemin makes his weird little purring sound in the back of his throat, not quite like a cat’s but just as ticklish against Renjun’s skin. The sound almost lures Renjun to sleep, only drawn back by Jaemin’s quiet, “Thank you, Junnie.”

“You’re welcome.” Renjun pets the back of his head lightly, scratching gently at the base of his ears. “I should be thanking you, though. I learned a lot today,” he teases, and Jaemin huffs.

“I’m gonna charge tuition to my rabbit hybrid classes.”

“I think I’d get academic suspension for sleeping with the professor.”

They laugh together, Jaemin’s tail wiggling and barely disrupting the sheets draped over his legs. He actually does drift off, ears going lax, and Renjun smiles fondly into the dark. 

“Love you, bun.”

He doesn't get a reply, but Renjun wakes up in the morning with Jaemin's mouth on his hipbone, whispering his answer into the soft skin of his thighs.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> god this has taken way too long just *gestures* take it as it is I guess
> 
> dedicated to @toxicmew this would not exist if I had not read the amazing nomin bunny fic <3 glad we are now maybe way too educated on rabbit breeding  
> thank you so much to nee as USUAL for listening to me yell about this <3  
> also, you're welcome, I wrote renmin for u  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/naeuioneonenine)


End file.
